


This Place is A Hidden Beauty

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor have been together since they were thirteen. Junior year was no different! They were Anchor Beaches " It Couple."  Going Strong. Connor Decides to take his boyfriend to a secluded place he found a month ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place is A Hidden Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> ( I Wrote this at 4am on my way back from Vacation! I originally wrote it mobile but i edited on my computer! Anyway heres a random drabble! I hope you enjoy! <3 Find me on Tumblr : SammyxDeanxBerry  
> \- SxDxB )

Jude was in the dark he had no idea where his boyfriend was taking him."Connor come on please? " Jude begged for the umpteenth time that afternoon. They were in Connors truck and Connor had told Jude that he had a surprise for him; since they got on the road Jude had asked several or more times where they were headed and Connor had refused to spoil the surprise.

Jude and Connor had been dating since they were thirteen years old and here they were in their junior year still going strong; Connor was still jocky but he made time for people in his life. Connor didn't live and breath a specific sport, he was good at most sports he played and Jude wasn't one to complain because the physical work did his boyfriends body good.  Jude on the other hand had become quite the drama geek quite the thespian if he were honest. Jude loved that you could be as weird as you wanted on stage and no one would judge you or if they did they judged your whole group not just you. It was a creative outlet for Jude as was writing; Connor had also found an outlet in the arts he had decided he liked to draw a bit. Although he didn't use that outlet much he used it when he felt the urge. Sports were his main outlet. Jude and Connor were one of _Anchor Beaches_ most known and fairly liked couples. A lot of kids had accepted them and those who didn't kept mostly to themselves because Connor Stevens was someone you didn't fuck with.

"Jude i can't tell you it'd ruin the surprise!"he said reaching over he took a hold of his boyfriends hand interlocking their fingers as he drove down the road. The windows in the truck were rolled down; it was one of those nice summer afternoons everything was starting to cool down. The radio was playing some country music from upbeat to those slow songs that made you wanna dance with your babe. Connor had discovered he really liked the newer country music; something about it pulled him in and he started to get Jude into it since they were almost always together. Jude glanced out the window as he held Connors hand. The sun outside was slowly starting to descend it was a beautiful sight to see; Jude couldn't believe how beautiful a sunset could be his breath was taken away every single time. Now the smell was a different story, the smell could vary depending on where they were driving through; driving through a town there was the smell of food and fires. Taking back roads like Connor liked to do the smell could vary from food and fires to farm and fresh cut grass maybe a fire here and there or pine.

" Fine ill stop asking!" Jude said after a while as he kept his doe brown eyes focused on the window. Jude put on a small pout to let his boyfriend know he wasn't happy not knowing. Connor glanced over from the road and smirked."that's adorable but you know I'm immune to it now." He said softly glancing from the road to Jude with a smirk. Jude made a face and gently nudged Connor with his shoulder. "Shut up you are not." He sassed his boyfriend because Jude was the sass master of course. Connor gripped Judes hand gently tugging it as he glanced back to his boyfriend." Hmm I like my man sassy!" Connor winked causing Jude to shut his mouth and blush lightly. Even after four years the effect they had on each other was as if it were the first day they met. Connor glanced back to the road making sure it was safe once he did that he leaned over and kissed Judes lips before looking back out the window at the road. Jude watched Connor as he pulled back he smiled a bit glancing to his lips and then out the window with a blush on his cheeks; he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully deciding to shut up for the rest of the ride.

The radio station started to play the song _Sangria_ by Blake Shelton; One of Connors favorites as of recently. Jude glanced over hearing the start of the song he smiled scooting closer as the song played " _you lean in and_ " Shelton sang and of course Jude couldn't resist they did this every time the song came on. " _your lips taste like sangria_ " Jude pressed a quick distracting kiss to Connors lips. Connor returned the kiss before redirecting his attention to where it needed to be on the road." Babe "he said softly gripping Jude's hand. " That's distracting the driver." He said softly glancing over. Jude smirked "I'm not sorry.. I had to its tradition. " " mm" Connor replied as he glanced from the road "I know its just I noticed its dangerous if the song comes on while I'm driving!" He laughed. Jude laughed with him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A while later Connor pulled into a parking spot surrounded by a few trees as if it was a camping ground. " So this is where my lover kills me?" Jude asked playfully as they got out of the truck. Connor laughed and rolled his eyes as he came around the bed of his truck."No Jude I'm not gonna kill you I couldn't do that ." He said taking Jude's hands "follow me!" Jude couldn't resist that face, he followed Connor eagerly. "I found this place camping with my dad last month .. " Connor said as he lead Jude into the woodsy area but there was something different about this woods; there was a major breeze like there was an ocean near by or something. "I thought you might like it ." He said softly. A few seconds later to Jude's surprise they came onto a beach, he blinked his eyes were wide with surprise as he surveyed the area."Is that .. The ocean?" Jude asked unsure of himself. Connor laughed softly."No it's a lake." He said with a small nod as he pulled Jude closer to the water.

The breeze brushing their hair back out of their faces as they stood there hand in hand. " Weird.." Jude said as he looked around. "Mhm" Connor replied as he glanced around before looking to Jude. " We can even walk a little bit right along this trail .. It stays by the water and the breeze is perfect so I figured you wouldn't mind walking?" Connor suggested his eyebrows raised in that suggestive way. Jude smirked and looked at his boyfriend he didn't say anything; instead he reached up cupping Connors face he gently pulled him forward and kissed him. The kiss lasted a while Connor leaned in pulling Jude a bit closer as they kissed. It had gone from an innocent sweet kiss to a very intimate kiss involving tongue and Connors hands roaming a bit. The boys pulled back after a few minutes . "So.." Connor said softly taking Judes hands he walked back toward the little trail kissing Jude quickly; playfully he nipped his bottom lip before running off down the trail a bit. Jude kissed him back and whined playfully when Connor ran off down the trail" Hey!!! Asshat!! Come back here." He groaned before running off after his boyfriend.

Jude looked around curiously he didn't see Connor anywhere."Babe?" He said out of breath from chasing him."Connor?"he tried again as he glanced around slowly. Suddenly out of no where Connor popped out of the trees tackling his boyfriend to the ground Jude let out a surprised noise and was going to start hitting when he realized it was Connor"You're such an asshole! "Jude said shoving at Connors shoulders to get him off. Connor smirked and grabbed at his boyfriends hands pinning them to the ground. " Did I scare ya?" Connor asked his eyebrows raised and his eyes hopeful."Fuck you asshole.'" Jude said giving his boyfriend a level ten bitch face before looking away in attempt to be pissed even while pinned to the ground. "Awh baby don't be mad!" Connor begged as he moved so he could kiss Judes lips. Jude let Connor kiss him but didn't return it even after Connor tried two more times." M' sorry baby please..." Connor begged kissing Judes lips then his cheek "I love you!"Connor said softly as he kissed at Jude's neck.

Connor knew every inch of Jude's body just as Jude knew every inch of Connors; which meant Connor knew exactly how to turn pissy Jude into a needy -please don't stop feels good- Jude. Which was exactly what Connor was doing now as he kissed Judes neck. "c'mon don't hate me Jude.. " Connor spoke softly as he kissed and nipped his boyfriends neck. Jude was trying to stay strong but his body was reacting to the kisses and touches from his boyfriend. After a few minutes of torture by Connors lips and pleading as he slowly went down on his boyfriend; Jude had to put a stop to it otherwise they'd end up having some sexy time right out in public and Jude was wayy too shy for any of that. "S-Shit okay just.. " he breathed out. Connor was currently kissing his bare stomach nipping playfully until he heard Jude he glanced up meeting his boyfriends eyes."Mm?" Connor replied curiously. Jude gave him a look " I forgive you just stop... There's no way in hell I'm doing anything sexual with you in public like this.. "Jude said shyly. Connor smirked and crawled up Jude's body "I love you."he said softly kissing his lips. "For the record.. " Connor spoke softly against Jude's lips." I wouldn't wanna risk anyone seeing my private time with you... I don't share well with others. " He spoke softly kissing him gently.


End file.
